


Just You and Me in a room

by MissunyTheHomie



Series: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel-Smidge AU [1]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: "steamy", F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, Nonsense, cheap motel, spicy romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissunyTheHomie/pseuds/MissunyTheHomie
Summary: After being together for several weeks, Midge and Susie travel to Long Island for a special gig. The couple spend the night in cheap motel as things get a little spicy.





	Just You and Me in a room

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trash I've written Lol. Just felt like it for some reason.  
> Anyway, I didn't make this too graphic because I don't know what exactly are the limitations yet on this site with what you can describe.(At least when it's not straight forward) The title is inspired by a Steely Dan song called "Green Book."  
> I'll probably write more when I get inspiration. I'm offically calling this the Smidge AU.

It was roughly twelve-thirty at night when Midge Maisel and her manager Susie Myerson arrived at the motel. It was cheap, shotty and crappy. The guy at the counter of the establishment looked like an unshaven zombie being forced to work there against his will. His half open eyes glanced at the two women as they walked through the door and asked for a room.

He muttered in a groany voice about a 2B room that was available on the second floor, then handed them a pair of keys. Midge, feeling grundgy and tired, looked around curiously at the lobby. It was far from what she was use to when it came to staying at hotels. It's not that she stayed at the most expensive or most exquisite places in the world, but she certainly had been to nicer motels. Her partner Susie took the keys from the partially dead gentleman and headed out to find the stairs that would lead them to their desinated room.

The couple were in Long Island after Susie had booked a special gig for Midge. The journey wasn't super difficult, as it was more just tiring. They found their room and entered in as they bickered. 

"Why the hell is it so important to you that I shower? I'm tired and I wanna fuckin'n sleep," Susie grumbled as she dumped luggage onto one of the beds. Midge took her coat off and strode into the bathroom to inspect it, then answered, "Because you look like hell and a nice shower might help you with that." Her partner rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Wouldn't sleep do the same?" The Jewish woman sighed and walked over to her manager, cupped her cheeks and said, "Ok, will you take one if I joined you?" Susie turned a deep shade of red and bit her lower lip, then gently put her arms around her waist and said, "Fine...But only if it'll make you shut up."

Midge gave her a quick kiss and nodded. Her attitude changed to a cheeky one as she grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and shirt for the stout woman and a night gown for herself. Then the duo entered the plain, yellowish bathroom and prepared the shower. Susie turned away from Midge while she undressed, simply out of embarassment. She felt so awkward about this whole idea. 

"Are you coming in?" Midge asked as she got into the shower, to which Susie answered, "Yeah yeah, in a sec." After undressing, she went into the small shower which barely gave them wiggle room. Susie's awkwardness became worse once she started catching glimpses of her girlfriend's body, which was a work of art. Nice perky breasts, hourglass figure and a pair of exellent legs. She found herself getting angsty as lewd thoughts passed through her. Midge was doing alright, but after seeing Susie's body she couldn't help but become a little aroused. She had never seen her naked before, and it excited her. Susie was somewhat heavy and had a few wrinkles, but to her girlfriend she looked sturdy and strong.

At some point the couple were face to face, and as stared at each other they were blushing. The taller woman laced her fingers around her love's and quietly spoke, "Um...Sweetie, I know you're tired, but...Do you think it's time we could give it a try?" She of course meant making love, which was something they wanted to do for a while, but due to not having the time for it, they couldn't. Now it seemed that they were given an opprotunity finally, and not going for it would be foolish. 

Susie, trying very hard not to stare at her girlfriend's breasts, took her hand and held it, giving it soft kisses as she thought about it. She grinned and answered, "Sleep can wait." She gently pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her on the lips, stroking her wet hair as she did so. Midge's heart did several leaps before finally breaking the kiss and saying, "Not in the shower though, I wanna do it right for our first time." 

Her manager shrugged and answered, "Ok, fair enough." The two dried each other off (with Midge doing it somewhat suggestively), and as soon as they were done they quickly went back into the room, turned off the light and crawled into one of the beds together. Susie continued being passionate by planting kisses all along her neck, while Midge wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. She let out little moans and whimpers as she felt the stout woman's hand caress a sensitive part of her body. This caused her to buck a few times like a frightened goat, which Susie didn't mind. It amused her greatly and made her feel like she still had the magic touch.

A few hours went by while the two women made love. There were many cries of ecstasy, loud moaning and contunious rubbing against one another. Their bodies were locked together by the end of it as they panted and tried to collect their breathes. Finally they both dozed off, and when Midge woke up, the sun was starting to peep through the shaded window, which casted a soft glow in the room. She drowsily glanced to her side and found Susie laying on her stomach and hugging her pillow in her sleep. The young woman smiled and sat up on her elbows, then reached over to the nightstand and took out one of the older woman's cigerettes and lit it.

As she inhaled it, her partner woke up and smiled, then sleepishly pulled herself onto her lover's back and perched. She kissed her shoulder and muttered, "Morning beautiful." Midge grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the nose as she turned her head, then replied, "good morning." After that exchange, the two sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the intamacy of it all, and thinking about the previous night. Midge finally spoke, "Guess we should get up." She was about to move, but Susie prevented her from doing so by putting her arms around her and cuddling with her, saying, "Nah, let's stay for a little bit longer." Her girlfriend smiled and obeyed, and joined in on the cuddling.

And that is how they spent their morning.


End file.
